Ryze
Ryze Zauber fügen basierend auf seinem zu und sein maximales Mana erhöht sich um 5 % . |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| = + 5 % * |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Die von Ryze setzen die Abklingzeit dieser Fähigkeit zurück und laden für 4 Sekunden eine auf (bis zu 2). |leveling = |description2 = Ryze entlädt eine Kugel purer Energie in gerader Linie. Das erste getroffene Ziel erleidet . Die Aktivierung von Überladung verbraucht alle gesammelten . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Sollte Ryze zwei verbrauchen, bekommt er ein , welches Schaden für 2 Sekunden abfängt. Außerdem erhält Ryze in diesen 2 Sekunden }}. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = :}} Überladung verursacht mehr Schaden (basierend auf dem Rang von ) und der Schaden springt über auf alle nahen, mit markierten Gegner. |leveling4 = }} |description5 = Diese Fähigkeit hat insgesamt 6 (statt den üblichen 5) Stufen. Dafür hat nur 2 (statt der üblichen 3) Stufen. |leveling5 = }}| |spelleffects-dot = |spelleffects-single = Der normale Treffer von Überladung |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = blockieren diese Fähigkeit. |additional = * Wenn ein mit belegter Gegner durch Überladung stirbt, wird nur die selber und nicht der Schaden verbreitet. |video = Ryze-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ryze verursacht am Ziel sofort und es fest für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Die Dauer des wird auf Sekunden erhöht. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |custominfo = 325 |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |description = Ryze belegt einen Gegner mit einer Kugel reiner magischer Energie. Dadurch verursacht er und markiert das Ziel mit für 3 Sekunden. Die nächste verbraucht die Markierung und erhält zusätzliche Effekte. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Die Markierung Zauberkaskade breitet sich auf alle nahen Gegner aus, wobei alle dadurch markierten Gegner 50 % des Schadens erleiden, den das Hauptziel erhält. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Durch Zauberkaskade markierte Gegner, die an irgendeiner von Ryze's Fähigkeiten sterben, verbreiten die Markierung auf nahe Gegner und fügen ihnen den Verbreitungsschaden zu. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 180 |static = |customlabel = Teleportationsbereich |custominfo = 475 |description = Ryze öffnet ein Portal auf dem Boden an seiner aktuellen Position und beginnt, zu kanalisieren. Wenn Ryze für 2 Sekunden kanalisiert hat, werden alle verbündeten Einheiten, die auf dem Portal stehen, an die Zielposition teleportiert. Während der Teleportation werden alle teleportierten Einheiten für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick . Weltentor kann auch unanvisierbare Einheiten teleportieren. |leveling = |description2 = Ryze kann während der Kanalisierung herumlaufen, Fähigkeiten benutzen und auch sonst alles machen (sogar das Portal verlassen). Jedoch wird die Kanalisierung abgebrochen, wenn er von unterbrechender oder immobilisiernder Massenkontrolle betroffen wird (z.B. , , , ) |leveling2 = |description3 = Diese Fähigkeit hat insgesamt 2 (statt den üblichen 3) Stufen, Stufen verfügbar auf Level 6 und Level 11. Dafür hat 6 (statt der üblichen 5) Stufen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| während der Teleportation dauert etwa Sekunden an. * Teleportierte Einheiten werden, relativ zum Zentrum des Portals, die selbe Position haben, nachdem sie teleportiert wurden. * Ryze kann das Portal verlassen, ohne das die Kanalisierung unterbrochen wird. Sollte er das Portal nicht mehr rechtzeitig betreten, wird er nicht teleportiert, alle anderen verbündeten Einheiten werden trotzdem teleportiert (solange Ryze nicht in seiner Kanalisierung unterbrochen wird). * Wenn , kann Ryze diese Fähigkeit nicht aktivieren. Alle Einheiten werden nicht teleportiert, allerdings wird die Kanalisierung selber nicht durch abgebrochen (d.h. wenn vor der Kanalisierung endet, werden trotzdem alle verbündeten Einheiten teleportiert). * selber kann die Kanalisierung nicht unterbrechen. Allerdings werden alle Fähigkeiten, die Landung mit unterbrechenden oder immobilisierenden Effekten verbinden (z.B. ) oder die auslösen, die Kanalisierung abbrechen. * Verbündete wie z.B. die Passive von oder das eines verbündeten werden die Kanalisierung von Weltentor nicht unterbrechen. Alle unanvisierbaren Verbündeten unter ähnlichen Effekten werden auch teleportiert. ** Ausnahme: Wenn Ryze oder einsetzt, wird die Kanaliesierung doch abgebrochen. ** Das eines gegnerischen wird die Kanalisierung unterbrechen. * Die Interaktion von Weltentor mit kanalisierten Fähigkeiten ist von Fall zu Fall unterschiedlich: ** Die folgenden Kanalisierungen werden den Ausführenden daran hindern, mit teleportiert zu werden: , , . *** Diese Kanalisierungen werden Ryze aber nicht in der Kanalisierung von Weltentor abbrechen (wenn z.B. Ryze Teleport einsetzt, wird sein Portal davon nicht abgebrochen) ** Diese Kanalisierungen werden den Ausführenden trotzdem teleportieren und sie werden nicht abgebrochen: , , ** Diese Listen sind nicht vollständig. * Ryze kann während seiner teleportieren. Dabei können sowohl die einzelnen Zellen als auch die große Zelle in der Mitte (dort, wo Zac wiederersteht) teleportiert werden. |video = Ryze-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Ryze en:Ryze es:Ryze fr:Ryze pl:Ryze pt-br:Ryze ru:Ryze zh:瑞兹 |Hintergrund= |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins * Der Name wurde mit dem 4. Rework in Patch 6.14 von Menschlicher Ryze in Junger Ryze geändert * Im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts ist Shurima vor seinem Fall zu sehen * Der Skin ist einer der vier "Sammleredition Skins", zu welchen auch die Skins von , und gehören. "Junger Ryze" ist nicht mehr erhältlich, da er nur an die Vorbesteller der digitalen Version des Spiels verteilt wurde. * Man vermutet, dass das Design an den griechische Gott Zeus angelehnt ist. * Dieser Skin ist wahrscheinlich an die bekannte Werbeikone Uncle Sam angelehnt. ** Auf der linken Seite es Posters steckt einer von Dolchen in der Wand. ** In der rechten oberen Ecke sind Abbildungen von Karten zu sehen. * Im chinesischen Artwork hat "Onkel Ryze" anstelle der Unabhängigkeitserklärung ein anderes Schriftstück auf dem Rücken. * Wenn er benutzt, dann ist der Schrei eines Adlers zu hören, ähnlich wie bei beim Tanz von . * Sein altes Splash-Art ist der Hintergrund des Tutorialmenüs des Clients. * Er teilt sein Thema mit , , , und , wobei alle außer Ekko im Hintergrund des Splashs zu sehen sind *Der Skin teilt sich das Thema mit und . *Er bekämpft Soldaten aus Noxus *Sein Aussehen ist angelehnt an Eredar von Warcraft * Dieser Skin ist nur für Spieler verfügbar, die ein offizielles Turnier gewonnen haben.''' * Ryze teilt sich dieses Thema mit , (beide im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts zu sehen), , , , , , und . *Sein Design erinnert an Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiele ** optisch erinnert er an Elminster Aumar von Dungeons & Dragons * Er teilt sein Thema mit , , und . |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Der ursprüngliche Ryze wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam und Guinsoo designt.List of Champions and their Designers * Ryze wurde insgesamt viermal überarbeitet: Das erste Rework wurde von Brackhar durchgeführt, das zweite von ShureliaEbd. und das vierte, und bisweilen letzte, in großen Teilen von David Capurro (@RiotRepertoir). Geschichte * In seiner Geschichte heißt es, dass die Schriftrolle auf Ryzes Rücken unzerstörbar sei - sie wird jedoch in dem Cinematic "A Twist of Fate" von zerschnitten. Allerdings sieht man im weiteren Verlauf des Videos die Schriftrolle in heilem Zustand wieder. Ob sie nun als "unzerstörbar" beschrieben wird, weil sie sich immer selbst erneuert oder ob das eine Panne im Video ist, wurde bisher (April 2015) noch nicht geklärt und führte somit zu einer Menge Spekulationen. Generelles * Ryze war der erste vor Saison Eins veröffentlichte Champion, der ein "Liga-Urteil" erhalten hat. * Ryzes Anfangspreis lag bei 1350 EP, wurde aber am 12.04.2011 auf 450 EP reduziert. * Die Schriftrolle, die Ryze auf dem Rücken trägt, ist in dem Video zur Veröffentlichung von LoL auf Mac-Geräten hinter einem umgestürzten Drehstuhl zu sehen. * Ryze erschien bisher (April 2015) mit Ausnahme von "A New Dawn" in jedem Cinematic-Trailer. * Aufgrund seiner ohnehin schon geringen Abklingzeit und seiner passiven Fähigkeit gehörte Ryze zu den aus dem U.R.F-Modus 2014 entfernten Champions, denn er konnte einen Champion permanent festhalten und mit Zaubern beschießen, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen, sich zur Wehr zu setzten. * Ryze war der erste Champion mit insgesamt neun Championskins. Zitate * Er teilt sich ein Zitat mit ("Zap!"). Alte Fähigkeiten aufgeladen, wodurch er ein für erhält. Außerdem werden die seiner aufgeladenen Fähigkeiten um die von reduziert|von Abklingzeitverringerung betroffen}}. }}| }} | }} |speed = 1400 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Der Aufladungseffekt von hält länger an. |leveling = |description2 = Ryze feuert eine Kugel aus Runenenergie in eine Zielrichtung und verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner . |leveling2 = % des maximalen Manas)}}}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze fängt einen Gegner, verursacht an ihm Schaden und ihn kurzzeitig fest. |leveling = }} }} }}| }} |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 7 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Entfesselt eine Kugel, die Schaden verursacht und die Magieresistenz getroffener Ziele um einen Prozentsatz verringert, bis zu 3-mal kumulativ. |leveling = %| %}} | }} |description2 = Nach dem Treffer springt „Zauberkaskade“ auf Gegner in der Nähe und Ryze über (bis zu 6 sekundäre Ziele), bevor es zum ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ryze erhält passiv Abklingzeitverringerung und erhöht die Dauer von . |leveling = % |description2 = Ryze kanalisiert immense Kraft, wodurch er mehr Zaubervampir und Lauftempo erhält und all seine Fähigkeiten zu Flächenschadenfähigkeiten verwandelt. |leveling2 = % |description3 = Ryze Zauber verursachen 50% des Schaden bei nahen Gegner des Ziels. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |-|1.= seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um Sekunden reduziert. }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Ryze erhält basierend auf der Stufe dieser Fähigkeit. |leveling = }} |description2 = Ryze entlädt eine Kugel purer Energie auf einen Gegner. Das getroffene Ziel erleidet . |leveling2 = % des maximalen Manas)}}}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze verursacht am Ziel sofort und es für einen kurzen Moment fest. |leveling = % des maximalen Manas}}}} }} }}| }} | }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze belegt einen Gegner mit einer Kugel reiner magischer Energie. Dadurch verursacht er und verringert die des Ziels. |leveling = }} |mr}}}} |description2 = Nachdem das Ziel getroffen wurde, springt die Kugel bis zu 5mal zu Ryze oder Gegnern nahe dem ersten Ziel. Jeder Sprung verursacht denselben Schaden erneut und verringert auch wieder die . |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |cooldown = |description = Während der Dauer dieser Fähigkeit erhält Ryze zusätzliches Zaubervampir, |ms}} und seine verursachen die Hälfte ihres Schadens an allen Gegnern nahe dem Primärziel. |leveling = }} }} }}| }} |-|Alpha= Ryze_Macht_der_Verzweiflung_alpha.png|1. P - Macht der Verzweiflung: Ryze erhält basierend auf seinem Ryze_Schock_alpha.png|1. Q - Schock Ryze_Runenkäfig_alpha.png|1. W - Runenkäfig Ryze_Manaklette_Arkane_Meisterschaft_alpha.png|1. E - Manaklette/Arkane Meisterschaft: Sobald eingeschaltet erhält Ryze und seine normalen Angriffe verursachen }} |patchhistory= V5.8: überarbeitet *Allgemein ** Die visuellen Effekte, Ton und Symbole von Ryzes Fähigkeiten wurden aktualisiert! ** Grundwert für Manaregeneration: 6 ⇒ 5 ** Manaregnerationszuwachs: 0,8 ⇒ 1 ** Rüstungszuwachs: 3,9 ⇒ 3,0 ** ** Durch die Ausführung einer Fähigkeit wird 12 Sekunden lang eine Ladung „Arkane Meisterschaft“ gewährt. Bei 5 Steigerungen wird Ryze 3/4/5/6 Sekunden (erhöht sich durch die Ränge von „Macht der Verzweiflung“) lang super aufgeladen, wodurch er einen Schild erhält, der (20 + 5 pro Stufe) (+8 % seines maximalen Manas) an Schaden blockt. Zudem verringern seine Zauber die Abklingzeit seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um die Abklingzeit von „Überladung“, und zwar bis zu einem Maximum von 0,25 Sekunden. * ** Gewährt nicht mehr passiv Abklingzeitverringerung. ** Ist nun ein Skillshot auf gerader Linie, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner Halt macht. ** Breite: 50 ** Reichweite: 625 ⇒ 900 ** Kosten: 60 Mana ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 Mana ** Bonusfaktor für Mana: <6,5 % des maximalen Manas ⇒ 2/2,5/3/3,5/4 % des maximalen Manas ** Bonusfaktor für Fähigkeitsstärke: 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,55 Fähigkeitsstärke ** Abklingzeit: 3,5 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 60/95/130/165/200 ⇒ 65/95/125/155/185 ** Bonusfaktor für Mana: 4,5 % des maximalen Manas ⇒ 2,5 % des maximalen Manas ** Bonusfaktor für Fähigkeitsstärke: 0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke ** ** Entfesselt eine Kugel, die Schaden verursacht und die Magieresistenz getroffener Ziele um einen Prozentsatz verringert, bis zu 3-mal kumulativ. ** Nach dem Treffer springt „Zauberkaskade“ auf Gegner in der Nähe und Ryze über (bis zu 6 sekundäre Ziele), bevor es zum ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt. ** Schaden: 50/66/82/98/114 (+2 % des maximalen Manas) (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) ** Schaden bei Rückkehr: 25/33/41/49/57 (+1 % des maximalen Manas) (+0,15 Fähigkeitsstärke) * ** Abklingzeit: 70/60/50 Sekunden ⇒ 80/60/40 Sekunden ** Dauer: 5/6/7 Sekunden ⇒ 4/5/6 Sekunden ** Erhöht die Dauer von „Arkane Meisterschaft“ je nach Rang um 4/5/6 Sekunden. ** Gewährt passiv 10/20/30 % Abklingzeitverringerung. V5.6: * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 40/60/80/100/120 magischer Schaden ⇒ 55/75/95/115/135 magischer Schaden V4.19: * ** Grundwert für magischen Schaden: 60/85/110/135/160 ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 V4.3: * Grundwert für Leben: 446 ⇒ 500 * : ** Reichweite: 600 ⇒ 625 V3.12: * Allgemein ** Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden so angepasst, dass anstatt Schleier der Todesfee nun Geistessicht aufgeführt wird. ** Das Grund-Lauftempo wurde von 335 auf 340 erhöht. ** Der normale Angriff wurde reaktionsfreudiger gestaltet. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 60/70/80 auf 80 erhöht. V3.10: * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 650 auf 600 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 625 auf 600 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 60/70/80/90/100 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 675 auf 600 verringert. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 35/45/55 auf 60/70/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.149: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den ’ normale Angriffe durch unterbrochen werden konnten. V1.0.0.139: überarbeitet * Allgemein ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 49 auf 55 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Geschosstempo wurde von 1400 auf 2400 erhöht. ** Bei Kristallnarbe und Kluft der Beschwörer wurden die empfohlenen Gegenstände aktualisiert. ** Die Animationen für „Überladung“, „Runenkäfig“ und „Zauberkaskade“ wurden aktualisiert. * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 7,5 % auf 6,5 % reduziert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,2 auf 0,4 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden von „Überladung“ wurde von 40/65/90/115/140 auf 60/85/110/135/160 erhöht. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 700 auf 650 verringert. * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 5 % auf 4,5 % reduziert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 80/90/100/110/120 angeglichen. ** Die Dauer von „Runenkäfig“ wurde von 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 auf 0,75/1/1,25/1,5/1,75 Sekunden reduziert. * ** Es wurde ein Manafaktor von 1 % hinzugefügt. ** Die Geschossgeschwindigkeit wurde reduziert. ** Der Sprungradius wurde von 375 auf 400 angehoben. ** „Zauberkaskade“ räumt gegnerischen Champions vor Ryze Priorität ein. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 80/90/100/110/120 angepasst. * ** Das Mana durch den passiven Bonus wurde entfernt. ** Als aktiver Bonus erhöht sich nun zusätzlich die Laufgeschwindigkeit um 35/45/55 V1.0.0.134: * Der Mana-Bonusfaktor von wurde von 8 % auf 7,5 % verringert. V1.0.0.121: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 30/55/80/105/130 auf 40/65/90/115/140 erhöht. V1.0.0.116: * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 10 % auf 8 % verringert. * ** Zaubervampir wurde von 15 % auf 15/20/25 % erhöht. V1.0.0.111: überarbeitet * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 11/10/9/8/7 auf 3,5 verringert. ** Der grundlegende Schaden wurde auf 30/55/80/105/130 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 30/65/80/95/110 auf konstante 70 verändert. ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1200 auf 1400 erhöht. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,45 auf 0,2 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 675 erhöht. * ** Verursacht nicht länger wiederholt Schaden, sondern sofort 60/95/130/165/200 (statt 80/120/160/200/240 während der Wirkdauer). ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,4/0,6/0,8/1/1,2 auf konstante 0,6 (abhängig von der Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung) verändert. ** Verursacht nun 5 % von Ryzes maximalem Mana als Bonusschaden. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 625 erhöht. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 1,2/1,5/1,8/2,1/2,4 auf 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke pro Treffer wurde von 0,38 auf 0,35 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 9 auf 14 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/80/100/120/140 auf 60/75/90/105/120 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 625 auf 675 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden wurde auf 50/70/90/110/130 verringert. * ** Gewährt nicht länger Fähigkeitsstärke und stattdessen 15 % Zaubervampir. ** Der prozentuale Flächenschaden wurde von 65 % auf 50 % verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von konstanten 50 auf 70/60/50 verändert. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 8 auf 5/6/7 verändert. ** Gewährt nun passiv 75/150/225 Mana. * Allgemein ** Die grundlegende Magieresistenz wurde von 35 auf 30 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Ryze nicht die in der letzten Version angekündigte Änderung der grundlegenden Manaregeneration erhielt. V1.0.0.99: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den in Kombination mit weniger Flächenschaden als gedacht verursachte. V1.0.0.98: * ** Die Abklingzeit besitzt nun eine passive Komponente: 2/4/6/8/10 % Reduzierung. * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 0,8/1,2/1,6/2/2,4 auf 1,2/1,5/1,8/2,1/2,4 erhöht. ** Verursacht den Schaden nun über 2/3/4/5/6 gleichmäßig verteilte Pulse anstatt alle 0,4 Sekunden. * ** Die Reduzierung der Magieresistenz wurde von konstant 15 zu 12/15/18/21/24 verändert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 40 auf 50 erhöht. V1.0.0.86: * Grundschaden erhöht von 47 auf 50. * Rüstung erhöht auf 11 von 10. * Rüstung pro Stufe erhöht auf 3,9 von 3,7. * ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz durch „Zauberkaskade“ wirkt nicht länger mehrfach auf ein Ziel. ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz durch „Zauberkaskade“ wurde von 12 auf 15 erhöht. }}